


Snowed in

by Cathalinaheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Steve and Tony are snowed in in a cabin.For the Bingo square 'Extreme Weather'





	Snowed in

The wind was howling outside, while Steve and Tony sat comfortably in front of the fireplace. After much discussion back and forth Tony had finally managed to convince Steve to go on vacation with him. Just one weekend skiing. But by the looks of it they would have to stay longer. The snow storm had been raging several hours and at this point they were most likely snowed in. Thank god the cabin was well stocked.

'Did your plans account for this?' Steve asked Tony a smile ghosting on his face. He really wasn't bothered by the situation.

'Not exactly. But I won't complain. At least now you won't spend all your time outside breaking world records for skiing.'

'You did invite me on a skiing trip, you know', Steve raised one eyebrow.

'Fair,' Tony scooted closer to Steve. 'But this…it's quite romantic don't you think?'

'Mmh' Steve was leaning in closer. 'Snowed in, no place to go to… However shall we entertain ourselves?'

'However indeed', Tony mumbled and closed the rest of the distance.


End file.
